Big Time Pregnancey
by LoganMitchell5
Summary: It was a normal day until Logan went to the doctors. What will happen to the band if Logan is pregnant with Kendall's baby? High Sexual content even in later chapters. Rated M for a reason.
1. Finding out

"Hey! Carlos!" Kendall yelled.

"What! I'm busy!"

"Your not busy!"

Carlos walks out of his bedroom. Carlos has been hiding something but he is not telling. Mostly he tells everything but not this time. James just walked out of the bathroom and looked at both of them. Kendall can tell when they are hiding something.

"What are you guys hiding from me?"Kendall asked.

"What do you mean? We aren't hiding anything."James said.

"Oh,fine you don't have to tell me. But anyways,where's Logan?"Kendall asked in concern.

"He said that he need to go to the doctor."

"Why?! What's wrong with him?!"Kendall questioned.

"Kendall...Calm down...He just had to ask the doctor why he was eating so much and he was having crams right here."James said pointing out on his hips where the crams were that Logan had.

"He has been eating a lot."Carlos added.

"But why didn't he wake me and tell me about this?"Kendall asked sadly.

"He didn't want you to worry to much?"James said.

"How long has he been out?"

"A hour,so he should be coming back home a minute now Kendall."Carlos said.

As soon as he said that,Logan walked through the door. He smiled at them then walked to Kendall and standed on his tippy toes and kissed him. Kendall happily kiss back. Logan had Grocery bags. He set them on the table,but kepted one bag. Kendall tried to look what's inside,well looked at the side of the bag.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."Logan said then kissed Kendall then walked to their room that they shared.

The three guys put the groceries away then sat down on their orange couch. They heard the toilet about 30 minutes later. Kendall got up from the couch and walked upstairs. He walked in their room and to the bathroom door. He knocks.

"Baby,are you ok?" Logan opens door slightly. "Yes Kenny..."

"What's wrong?" Logan pulled Kendall in the bathroom and sit on the toilet seat. Logan hands Kendall a pregnancy test that says 'positive'. Kendall was confused.

"Kendall...I believe I'm...Pregnant."Logan said softly.

"Your...Pregnant?"Kendall said

"That's what the doctor said and this pregnancy test says."

"I..I don't know what to say?"

"We are going to be parents Kendall."Logan said beginning to cry with tears of joy.

"I'm so proud Logie."Kendall said crying in tears joy pulling Logan in for a hug. They hugged for what seemed like hours. After the hug,they went to their bed and cuddled.

"Logie..."Kendall said softly.

"Yes..."Logan moved his head to look up at Kendall.

"Is this odd if I want to fuck your brains out more than ever?"

"Why is that odd?"Logan said blushing.

"Well..Since your pregnant...I want to fuck you harder than ever."

"Well before I left the doctors,I saw a magazine about if you have sex while pregnant."

"And..."

"Fuck it!"Logan said pulling Kendall in for a kiss. Kendall broke the kiss.

"Wait..How are you pregnant though Logie?"

"Wait...I never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"I was born with...a...Female reproduction system..."

"What?!"Kendall pulled away."How! You have a dick and balls!"

"Yes Kendall,I also have a Male reproduction system as well. But I'm not going to use it."

"But...Where is the...'V'?"Kendall said slowly trying to process this.

"I don't have that but the vagina represents my anus. And I have the same affects that a vagina gets."

"You mean..."

"Yes... I get the Menstrual System...But I get it every 4 months"

"Logan...In my language...Please..."

"I get periods every 4 months."

"But how do you have to Female and the Male systems at the same time."

"That to me is remained as a mystery."

"Can you get it removed?"

"Yes...But what about the baby?"

"You can give birth then have it removed after?"

"That sounds great,but why do you want it removed?"

"Because I want to feel you and not worry about getting you pregnant again."

"Fine Kenny you can have it your way."Logan said smiling.

"I always get my way baby."Kendall said then go pulled down into a kiss.

This kiss got intense and deep. Logan unbuttoned Kendall's blue plaid shirt then ripped it off. Kendall ripped Logan's shirt. Literally. Sad thing was. It was Logan's favorite vest but right now he didn't care. Logan just moaned had Kendall shoved his tongue in his mouths in force. Logan loves it when Kendall is so demanding but when his gets this way. It's painful. But Logan loves painful,when his pregnant...OH MY GOD IT'S EVEN WORST! Because he was horny like there was no tomorrow. By this time Logan's clothes was off. He was naked. Logan didn't even realize it until now. Kendall was in his boxer then took them off. I can see how I got pregnant. I always realized it but Kendall is...Horse hung. Look at the size of it. Damn,how can that even fit in me? Logan though to himself. Logan slide to the floor,Kendall looked at Logan.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I..don't...know...I'm...just...scared.."

"Why?"Kendall sat at the edge of the bed.

"What happens if the baby dies...What happens in sex isn't good for the baby...What if..."

"Baby. The baby is gonna be fine."Kendall grabbed his hand. Then Logan sat down on his lap. "Do you want to forget about it?" Logan nodded his head. Kendall smirked and moved Logan on the bed.

"Prepare yourself."Kendall demand with sat in the chair in the corner.

"But..."

"No buts...Do it now."

Logan inserted in of his fingers in,and he noticed how wet it was inside. He though Kendall put lube in his ass. But since his anus acts like a "vagina"...yeah... Well that's what doctors and Logan think. Was he born with a female reproduction system or where they lying to him? Logan knew that was dead impossible. Logan then slide another finger,then another,then another. He had four fingers in his ass and somehow moves them in a scissoring motion. Logan brushed passed his prostate,he moaned loudly,"Kendall..." Logan pulled put his fingers and saw Kendall's cum from last time. If it was a vagina it wouldn't be white. I wouldn't have Kendall's cum still in me. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him to the bathroom then locked the door. Kendall looked at the door thinking about something. Logan lend on the counter,sexual,with his butt sticking out. "Kendall?"Logan said sexually.

Kendall looked back and saw the position that Logan was in.

"Make me forget."Logan said softly,still sexually.

Kendall moved to Logan butt and placed his hands one his hips. Logan flinch when he felt Kendall's erection on he prepared hole. Logan gasped when he thrusted into him. Logan closed his eyes. Kendall felt like he can do this for hours and hour and hours. Then...

"Kendall! There please! Hit there again please!"Logan shouted as Kendall hit his prostate.

Kendall glad listen and thrusted there.

"Faster...Harder...KENDALL PLEASE!"

Kendall picked up his pace and harden his thrusts. About minutes later.

"KENDALL!"Logan shouted as his orgasm came hard. Seconds later Kendall came.

"Logan..."He moaned as he filled Logan to the brim.

"Kendall?"Logan asked.

"Yes baby?"

"Again?"

"Time for round two."Kendall smirked.


	2. Memories

"Time for round two" Kendall smirked.

Kendall gently pulled out of Logan and locked the bathroom door and pushed Logan on the bed. Logan moaned.

"Kendall..?"Logan softly said.

"Yes baby?"Kendall said as a walked toward Logan.

"Can...I ride you?"

Kendall smirked then laid next him.

"You can ride me all night."

Logan smiled as he remembered that was apart of one of the Big Time Rush songs just changed the words. Logan straddled Kendall,they both moaned at the contact with their erections gliding together. Kendall lifted Logan up and gently slid Logan down on his erection. Logan made a long moan when Kendall slid him down. Logan flinched when he felt a sharp pain in his lower stomach but it went away quickly when Kendall spoke.

"You okay babe?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Kenny."

"Okay..."

Then Logan began bouncing and rolled his hip onto Kendall's slowly. Logan moaned as Kendall nipped at his pale skin. He loved the way Kendall's cock thrusted into him and with Kendall nipping at his skin.

"My god Logie! Your so amazing!"Kendall moaned.

"God Kendall! Oh God! Fuck me!"

Kendall grabbed his waist and lifted his lover and slammed him down on his erection.

"Oh God Kendall! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Kendall gladly agreed and slammed into him harder. The skin and skin contact grew louder and louder. Moans built up.

"Baby,you feel amazing!" Kendall moaned louder as he slammed into he again,hitting he sweet spot.

"FUCK! KENDALL! FUCK ME! FUCK ME FASTER! FUCK ME HARDER KENDALL! MAKE IT HURT!"Logan screamed out.

Kendall smirked and began fucking Logan harder,faster. Enough to make it hurt and Logan wouldn't be able to walk for a few days. Or a week... Hitting his sweet...SWEET spot over and over again,driving both boys past their points as Kendall pumped Logan's member.

"GOD FUCK! GOD FUCK ME HARDER KENDALL!"

Kendall did the HARDEST THRUST OF THEM ALL! And that drove Logan insane and cum all over Kendall's hand and both of their chests. Logan clasped on Kendall,both boys breathing heavily. As Kendall lifted Logan to pulled out of him,Logan whimpered at the pain in his ass,tears started running down his face,and whimpering in Kendall's shoulder. Kendall shhed him in the process. When Kendall took his soften cock out,he began rubbing Logan's back,who is still clasped on him.

"I'm sorry..."the blonde softly said.

"For what?"

"For hurting you.."

"Kenny...I begged to make it hurt. It's not your fault Kenny. Don't blame yourself. Please."

"But Logie..."

"It's fine Kenny...Don't worry."

"But..."

"No buts Kenny...I'm fine."Logan smiled.

Kendall smiled and gave the brunette a peck on the lips. He rubbed his back and gently flipped Logan next to him. He whimpered and tears formed. Kendall felt bad and wiped Logan's tears with his thumb

"It's okay..."Kendall softly said.

Logan smiled. Kendall got up and began getting his and Logan's clothes. Logan watched him then looked over at his notebook. He grabbed it then a memory formed...

_**Kendall and Logan were ice skating. Kendall was teaching him. Logan was scared at first but then when Kendall grabbed his hands and began skating backwards,Logan felt safe. Since Kendall was a pro skater,thanks to all those years in hockey,he would have no problem skating backwards. Logan on the other hand... He only watched Kendall skate and played in practice,games,tournaments,and Championships. He was the team captain and when they started dating in high school,they were the most popular couple in the whole school. As Kendall skated backward and Logan skating forward,Logan began to wobble and fell down on the ice. Logan tried to hold back the tears the it didn't work. Tears flowed down lightly. Kendall knelled down and grabbed his fragile soft hands.**_

"_**Are you okay baby?"**_

"_**Y-yeah..."**_

"_**Awww,you look cute when you tear up...But in a way...It breaks my heart."**_

"_**I-I'm sorry...I don't wanna break your heart because of me..."**_

"_**Don't wrong my little Logiebear. My heart will never break as long as your by my side."**_

"_**Awwww...That's so sweet Kendall."Logan blushed.**_

"_**No,your sweet."Kendall said as he helped up Logan.**_

_**They began skating again and Logan got a bit better. Then began losing his balance then fell again. Kendall tried to catch him,but fell on top of him. He giggled**_

"_**You know...I thought we would be in this position."and gave him his trademark smirk.**_

"_**You're so bad."Logan gently slapped his chest causing him to giggle.**_

"_**I know baby."**_

_**Kendall looked at Logan's lips and stared at them. Logan blushed and looked away. Before he could fully look away,Kendall cupped his chin and kissed Logan's soft ones.**_

_**When Kendall pulled away slowly and looked into Logan's eyes.**_

"_**I love you Logan."**_

_**Logan smiled and blushed.**_

"_**I love you too Kendall."**_

_**Then he leaned in a shared another kiss.**_

"Whatcha thinkin about baby?" then Kendall looked at the notebook and saw a anime drawing of them in the snow kissing.

"Awww,I remember that day."Kendall smiled.

"That's the first time."

"That I ever said I love you."

"and I love you too."Logan smiled.

Kendall leaned down and gave him a kiss. Logan gladly returned the kiss.

"Kendall?"  
"Yes?"

"We should take a shower."

"Yea...Need help?"

"Please."

Kendall picked up Logan and took him to the shower to clean all the cum

"I wonder what happened?"Carlos said.  
"Are you serious right now?"

"What?"

I can't believe Carlos doesn't know that Kendall and Logan just had sex. James thought.

"What do you think?"

"Kendall hurt Logan."

"No he didn't! He made him feel better!"

"How..."

"They had sex! What do you think!"

Then they heard the bedroom door open.

"What's wrong?"Logan said

"Carlos thought Kendall hurt you but in reality you guys had sex"  
Kendall and Logan came downstairs then it got all serious...

"Is something wrong?"Carlos asked.

"We have to tell you something..."

"Okay...Shoot."

"Hmmmm..."

"I-I..."

"Logan...You can tell us.."James said.

They all sat at the couch.

"I'm pregnant..."

"What?"

**Long wait...Sorry I've been very busy but got other chapter...Okay so next chapter is the First month and finding out what James and Carlos react to Logan's pregnancy. Some now we're on the 9 months track!"May the odds ever be in your favor,GOOOOD BYE!"-Joey Graceffa**


	3. Month 1

"Your what!"Carlos said loudly.

Logan flinched.

"Please don't yell Los..."Kendall said.

"Wait...I'm confused...About can he be pregnant if he's a guy?"

"Logan..."Kendall said looking at him.

"I don't know guys...I might be born will a Fe-"

"Wait! Female parts in your butt is a..."James interrupted.

"We don't know...I did have periods,but that need when I was 14...The doctors never said anything about a female tract...but...I think I'm born with one."

Carlos just sat then eyes widen,same with James was the first to smile.

"Well...I'm proud of you. Congratz to both of you. I'm sure you two will make great parents."

Logan smiled,same with Kendall.

"Thanks James it means a lot to us."The blonde said.

"Yeah it means sooooo much to us."he smiled.

"So...what month are you in Logan?"

"Correction Trimester,and it's my first so I'm gonna have so changes in my body and personality for a while."

"Like?"Carlos said.

"Well...Nausea,Fatigue,cravings,Dizziness,etc. We'll find out more down the road."

"Logan...Kendall..."Carlos said slowly.

A tear ran slowly down Logan's cheek. James noticed this.

"Yes,Carlitos."Kendall said.

"I'm...I'm proud of you guys...I always thought for my besties having a baby. I love children."Carlos smiled.

"Awww Carlos thanks."

"T-thank you C-Carlos."Logan said softly but with a hint a sobbing."

"What's wrong babe?"

"Yeah what's wrong bud?"

Logan looked at Carlos.

"I thought you wouldn't accept it."

"Hey if I accept you guys dating,then I accept anything from you two."

"Logan...I think it's starting?"

"What is James?"

"You're getting emotional."

"Oh...you're right...get prepare...it gets worst."

Kendall giggles.

"No...No sex you naughty boy."Logan smiled and playful smacked his chest.

All of them laugh.

"Are we gonna tell Mama Knight?"Carlos asked.

"Whenever Logan is ready...When we'll tell her. Together."Kendall smiled.

"Hey...Kendall! You're 19 and Logan is 17...Under aged pregnancy don't you think?"

"Hey! What can I say! My Knight charm works on everything."

"Everything means me."Logan said smiling.

"Yep."

"So about this baby...What are we to it and who's is it gonna call dad or daddy?"

"Well you guys will be uncles."Logan smiled.

"I'M GONNA BE A PAPA!"Carlos yelled.

"Papa Carlos and Papa James...hmmm...Perfect."James smiled.

"And to your second question."Kendall said."I guess I will be call dad,but we're both it's father..."

"Since I'm gonna be the "mama" I guess I'm gonna be then Daddy then and Kendall will be dad or Dada."

The pregnant boy and the blonde looked at each other and smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. James and Carlos smiled at the couple,looked at each other,smiled,and back at the couple.

"So...what you guys wanna do today?"

Logan thought about it for a sec,

"How about we hit the pool and just relax."

Carlos's smile widen even more,"LET'S GO!"

They all laughed and got their towels and James and Carlos ran out yelling,while Kendall and Logan held hands and walked out the door.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

The couple just pushed the two sits together,while watching the other half of Big Time Rush swimming and splashing water at each other. Logan cuddle into Kendall's side,Kendall wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What do you think about Logan being pregnant...truthful."

"I'm happy for him...I'm just confused that's all."Carlos said.

James splashed Carlos in the face.

"Why you..."Then Carlos swam to James and grabbed him and they began wreastling in the water. Then James when under-water. Carlos looked around thinking he must have left...He was under-water,so he didn't see him. Then he got lifted into the air. He heard James laughing.

"Put me down James!"Carlos giggled.

"Okay..."Then James dropped him backwards.

They laughed and laughed and laughed. They looked toward the couple to see that Kendall is rubbing the sleeping boy's back. Kendall smiled and kissed his hair.

"He fell asleep huh?"James asked.

Kendall looked at him.

"Yeah,he said he was tired."

James swam over to them.

"But we just got here like 5 minutes ago."

"And we elevator."Carlos added as he swam over to them.

Logan gripped onto Kendall's shirt,whimpering. Kendall looked at him rubbing his back.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He does this because of his bad dreams."

"But he has no reason."

"Well he has bad dreams of you guys hating him forever or me leaving him or u guys dying with me."

"Why would he dream about that?"Carlos asked.

"I don't know bud."

Then a brunette haired girl came.

"Hey what's up with sleeping beauty?"

"Hey Camille,he's just tired that's all."Kendall said smiling when playing with his hair.

"huh tired? At 3:30,He's never tired at 3:30 or...anything of the day."

"Well,He's tired now."James said.

"Hey Kendall!"some girl yelled.

Kendall looked around then saw her.

"What's up Jo?"

"I wanted to know if James was..."She eyes widen.

"If I was...Free tonight yes I am."

"Maybe you wanna..."

"Yes."

Carlos just rolled his eyes and showed a frown.

"Come let's talk."James got out of the pool and grabbed Jo's hand and walked her to a table alone.

"Well I need to go...Audition."Camille said.

"Alright later Camille."

"Bye."

Kendall looked at Carlos and saw his frown.

"What's wrong bud?"

Carlos looked at James then Kendall then at the ground with a sigh.

"You like James don't you?"

"I don't know...I like him...but then I like the Jennifers."

"So you're confused?"

"What do you mean?"Carlos looked up with tears in his eyes.

"You're confused about your sexuality. You like the Jennifers but then you like James."

"I just...I don't...I-I don't know Kendall...I just don't."

"Hey bud don't cry. Just think when you find out.. You will find love either way."

Carlos showed a shy smile.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah bud. You wil-"Kendall got interrupted

"mmmm Kendall..."Logan moaned.

Their eyes widen. Logan moved his head and hands around. His eye fluttered open.

"Kendall."He showed a weak smile.

"Hey babe how did you rest?"

"Good."

"Do you need anything?"Carlos asked.

"I'm a little thirsty."

Kendall giggled then Logan playful slapped Kendall's chest.

"You're such a dirty boy."

Kendall smiled.

"How about we get some smoothies and a corndog for Carlos."

Carlos's brighten.

"LET'S GOOOOOO!"He yelled.

They got up and walked to the park.

Before they were out of sight James looked at Carlos and smirked then looked back at Jo.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

"Thanks for the smoothie Kendall,This makes me feel so much better."Carlos said.

"No problem bud,that's what friends are for."Kendall smiled and hit his arm with his free hand. Carlos looked around and smiled at the view. Flowers,Butterflies,birds,and girls with pretty summer dresses.

"Hey,Carlos?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Logan?"

"I don't know..."he as he looked around.

"Logie!"Kendall shouted.

"Shit...Pregnant man on the loose."

"God damn it!"

Then Carlos felt a gently tap on his shoulder,He jumped and turned quickly and saw Logan.

"God fuck Logan you scared us."

"Fuck Logie you scared us that Carlitos here say a pregnant man was on the loose."

Logan giggled.

"What's the second smoothie for? Your little one wants some more?"Carlos asked.

"For your information Carlos the baby hasn't grown yet so it nothing but a fe-"

"OKAY Let's get to some I'll understand."Carlos interrupted.

"Okay...the second smoothie is for...him"Logan pointed.

Carlos looked in the direction that Logan was pointing in. Then he saw him...James...

"Just say you bought it for him."Logan said.

"How'd you..."

"I heard you and Kendall talking while I was sleeping."

Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and pulled him close.

"Carlos go...and hang with James for a while."

Carlos smiled

"Thanks guys."And will that walked away toward James

Kendall with arm around his waist and Logan's wrapped around Kendall's torso. Watching Carlos walk away. Smiling toward him.

"They grow up so fast."Kendall joked.

"Soon...He won't be needing us."

Kendall and Logan laughed. Then Logan got serious.

"Kendall?"

Kendall looked over to see Logan look slightly odd.

"Logan...you okay sweet-heart?"

"Yeah...no really...I feel dizzy...and nauseated..."Logan covered his mouth.

"Okay babe let's get you home.."

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Carlos was nervous but he knew it would be okay. He approached James with his smoothie.

"Hey what's up Carlitos."James said when he spotted him.

"I...want to bring you a smoothie."He said holding the smoothie out.

"Oh thanks bud."James said as he took it and took a sip.

"So what you doing?"

"Oh I was going go back to the crib and watch some TV...Wanna come?"

Carlos's eyes brighten,"Sure!"

They began walking toward the crib. It was silent but they still talked though. They walked through the Palm Woods front door.

"James?"Carlos stopped and looked at the door.

"Yeah?"James turned around.

"Remember the first time we all walked through those doors..."

"Oh yeah the best day ever for my living."

Carlos giggled. They walked up the stairs and walked down the hall to their crib.

"J-James..."

"Yeah bud?"

"Are you really going out with Jo?"

James saw all Carlos's hopes in his eyes. He didn't understand why he would care.

"Pfft Carlos...I'm just giving up her hopes."

"Oh.."

They walked through the door and heard throwing up sounds from the bathroom.

"Logan..."They both said

**Im sorry such a long wait...But question time should Carlos fall in love with James or fall in love with a girl? Jarlos? Or no Jarlos? Your choice everyone XD BAAIIIIII!**


End file.
